


Come With Me

by americanithink



Series: Reddie Works [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Richie Tozier, Angst, Established Relationship, First chapter is them as adults, Kissing, M/M, Second chapter is them as older teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Eddie and Richie talk alone about the past they couldn't forget.





	1. Chapter 1

The night sky was beautiful and isolated. The stars were out despite the city lights, and the moon shined bright and full. There was a chill breeze that would sometimes pass, but not often enough to get a jacket. 

Richie was having alone time out on his room’s balcony. He was back in his hometown, Derry, and he was surprised he could have forgotten nights like these. God knows how many there were in his childhood and teen years. 

Whenever his parents forgot to come home for dinner. Or when all his friends were busy with their own lives. Or when a girl stood him up. Just every time the world forgot Richie Tozier was there.

Richie always imagined a hero coming for him. A beautiful boy with a sweet smile and a strong mind. He would put a hand on Richie’s knee and tell him he wasn’t alone. Then he would imagine the beauty leaning over and kissing him. At this point, Richie would usually begin sobbing into the silence. 

Now in the year of 2016, Richie had long given up on the dream of a hero. He was in his 40s with no serious relationship in the works. And living off jokes about ex-girlfriends he never had mixed with bathroom humor. 

Because of a promise he made when he was 13, Richie was back in Derry. Back in the town that taunted and refused to understand him. Surrounded by the places and memories that made him who he was without even realizing it. 

Being a comedian involved telling, and making up, a lot of stories about one’s early years. This being one of the main reasons Richie hired writers. Whenever he would try to remember anything from Derry, he would always end up feeling hollow and even sick. This didn’t make much sense to Richie though; he knew he had good friends and that his past was worth remembering. So why didn’t he?

There was one part of his past he could never forget though. But it happened to be the part he refused to tell. 

“Can I sit with you?” came a voice from behind.

Richie peered over his shoulder to see just the guy on his mind. 

“You’re always welcomed, Eds,” Richie tried to sound friendly. It was hard to be around Eddie; Richie felt like he was drowning. 

‘Don’t call me that,’ the voice he remembered rang through his head. Eddie said nothing though, he just walked out onto the balcony and sat. 

“So,” Eddie sighed, “Tell me about your new, fabulous life. You really had to show us all up by becoming famous, huh?”

Richie shrugged, it was hard to laugh, “Come on. Beverly is all big in the fashion world, and you and Ben are doing good for yourselves.”

“But none of us have won awards,” Eddie pointed out. 

“Bill,” Richie raised a finger, “Bill was nominated for some writing thing.”

“Yeah, then lost because he can’t write endings for shit.”

Richie was quiet, a lazy smile crossed his lips. 

“Can’t you just let me be proud of you,” Eddie looked up into the night sky, “You always pulled this shit.”

“First off, what the fuck is that supposed to mean? Second off, how the hell do you remember what I used to be like? I barely remember what I used to be like,” finally Richie had some energy back in his voice.  


“Ever since we were kids, you never let us compliment you. You’d always turn it into a joke. Or insulted us to make us mad and insult you back. You never knew when to just say ‘Thank you.’”  


“Yeah,” Richie pushed up his glasses, a habit of nerves, “Sounds like me.”  


Richie looked to the moon with Eddie. They were quiet for a few seconds. A million thoughts were running through their heads. They both desperately wanted to tell each other everything the other missed.  


They hadn’t shared a private conversation in the last 27 years. A fact they both regretted.  


“I can’t remember much from this place,” Eddie finally said, “But I remember us. I didn’t forget.”  


Richie let out a soft chuckle, “Yeah, well, you’re the only thing not fogged up for me too.”  


Suddenly, how close their hands were to touching was painfully obvious. Neither dared to look away from the sky. The secret nights only the two of them remembered ran through their minds. With the moments they shared under the stars that no one would ever hear of on replay.  


“Why did you have to leave?” whispered Eddie.  


“Why didn’t you come with me?” Richie replied.  


“I wanted to, Richie,” Eddie looked at him, “You know I wanted to.”  


“But you didn’t,” Richie said in a tired tone.  


Eddie took this moment to admire how Richie grew. His glasses no longer looked too big for his face. His hair stayed the nice dark brown Eddie loved so much. And his front teeth, that once seemed too big for his mouth, now fit perfectly. He aged well, or maybe a rose filter of love made Eddie think so.  


“You stayed here, waited, then ran off in the opposite direction to marry some woman,” Richie sounded so bitter. It was such an unusual experience that Eddie had the thought that it was IT who was sitting by him.  


Only when Eddie saw the tear rolling down Richie’s cheek that he knew it was really him.  


“Don’t cry,” Eddie’s voice cracked, “Richie, please don’t cry for me anymore.”  


“What the hell do you want me to do?” he finally looked Eddie in the eyes. Eddie could finally see Richie with no barriers between them.  


“I want,” Eddie began but closed his mouth shortly after. Tears began to well up in his eyes, but for once Eddie did a fine job at holding them back.  


“What? Say it, Eddie."  


In that one moment, Eddie felt like they were teens again. “I want you to kiss me,” the words escaped his lips.  


Richie placed his right hand on Eddie’s cheek. He took a few seconds to look over his face. Eddie had grown, that was for sure. He was no longer the nervous, sort of angry mama's boy Richie fell in love with all those years ago. He was now a man with a job and life of his own. And so was Richie. The two differed greatly from the last time they said ‘goodbye.’

Finally, Eddie's tears fell and touched to Richie’s fingertips. Their wet eyes and awkward need for the other reminded Richie of one important detail: they were both still losers.

Then, Richie leaned into Eddie till their lips were pressed together. He let his other hand go to Eddie’s left cheek. Richie wanted him to be closer; He wanted to hold him like there was nothing in the world besides them.  


He truly felt like a teen in love. The fantasy faded once the two separated again. Richie let his hands slide away from Eddie’s face as the present came back. Richie was an in the closet comedian who makes his money off crazy ex-girlfriend jokes and goofy impressions. Eddie was a married man with a fancy, important job.  


How could he let himself forget?  


How could he let the pleasure of ignorance distract him from the truth?  


“We can’t do that again,” Richie stood and pushed up his glasses.  


“What? Why?” Eddie stared up at him, hurt.  


“You’re married, Eds.”  


“I’ll leave her for you,” Eddie rose to his feet quickly.  


Richie gave a gentle smile, a smile of someone who wanted something they couldn’t have. “We can talk about this tomorrow.”  


“What if we don’t have tomorrow? What if tonight is all we have?”  


Richie took a pause, “I spent most my life asking ‘what if?’”  


Eddie was quiet.  


“What if we make it out of Derry alive? And I go back to California. What then?”  


“I’d follow you.”  


“I’ve heard that before,” Richie shook his head.  


“I mean it,” Eddie reached out and held his hand, “I’ll follow you wherever you want to go, Richie Tozier.”  


He looked down at Eddie’s hand and practically whispered, “Don’t break my heart again, Eddie.”  


“I won’t.”  


Eddie stepped towards the other. Richie wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He believed every word Eddie spoke; Richie knew he would come with him. But something felt wrong like danger and sorrow were approaching. Richie didn’t understand, and he didn’t care. Because for now: Eddie was his again, and he was Eddie’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
I was thinking about writing a prequel to this when they are younger and Richie leaves! Let me know if that'd be something any of you would want!
> 
> P.S. the teeth comment was based off Book Richie's description. Finn Wolfhard has nice teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was made for 19-year-old Eddie and Richie. The moon’s gleam shimmered across the Quarry, decorating the night’s water only for the lovers to see. There was a light breeze that would sometimes pass through, but not enough to make the two uncomfortable. Only enough to warrant them to lean close together for warmth. 

They were sitting against the newly put up, short, split-rail fence. Directly behind them was the “No Diving” sign that the losers enjoyed to ignore. 

Eddie shifted his head so he could look up at Richie. From the angle, he could see the underside of Richie’s glasses and the skin protected by the frames. There was a point in his life that Eddie found it so odd to see Richie without his signature glasses. 

But as they sat there by the lake, there was no side of Richie Eddie hadn’t seen or hadn’t loved. Richie with or without his glasses was still Eddie’s. 

Eddie sat admiring the other’s features. His hair was slightly messy because the wind, and from earlier fooling around. His lips were the most lovely shade of pink Eddie had ever seen. And Richie’s complexion looked even more fair than usual in the moonlight. 

Eddie didn’t even realize his smile until Richie glanced down and asked in an amused tone, “What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?”

Eddie sat up and pecked Richie’s cheek with a kiss, that was enough of an answer. 

Richie and Eddie looked at each other with the purest intentions. It felt so nice to exist with the person you were made for. 

“Wanna makeout?” 

Eddie usually would lightly hit Richie’s shoulder and fuss at him for such a crass question. But Eddie was just as much in the mood as Richie. 

The words that made Eddie’s life freeze happened when he was on the lap of his best friend with legs on either side of him. Their faces were close, he could feel Richie’s hot breath while he spoke. Eddie’s arms were relaxed on Richie’s shoulders; Richie’s hands held to Eddie’s thighs. 

“I love you.” 

The phrase was hard for Richie to even whisper. The last time he said it was to his parents, but that was so long ago. 

Eddie didn’t reply, he only looked with half-lidded eyes. Richie figured he mustn’t have heard him; he wasn’t even sure if he said the sentence out loud or not. 

“We should go tonight,” Richie said. 

Eddie sat back, “Go where?”

“California. Like we planned,” Richie smiled, “We can go now. What’s holding us back?”

‘What’s holding us back?’ rang through Eddie’s ears. 

“Nothing, I guess,” Eddie tried to genuinely smile. They had talked about leaving together for so long. But when it came down to it, could Eddie actually leave Derry? 

Richie patted Eddie’s thigh, a gesture that translated to ‘get up.’ He moved to the side and Richie stood up, adjusting his glasses. 

“Nothing’s stopping us!” Richie took a step toward the edge of the cliff to yell, “You hear that, Derry?! Hollywood, California! Fuck you to this hell hole!” 

Eddie stayed seated, watching Richie’s silhouette flick off the Quarry and beyond. He did a quick 360 spin, making sure all areas of Derry got the message of his middle fingers. Richie’s laughter and smile made the situation even more bittersweet. 

“Hollywood? You’re aiming too high,” Eddie said half jokingly. 

“You’re right,” Richie walked back and still smiling said, “How about Beverly Hills?”

Richie jumped over the fence, a new burst of excitement waving through him. 

“You can try,” Eddie stood up and brushed off the back of his jeans. He stared at Richie. This was the guy Eddie had been hopelessly in love with; The guy he thought he’d do anything for. Devotion is easier said than done, that’s what Eddie was slowly piecing together. 

The two stood, a barrier between them. A barrier that would last for 27 years in the form of a fence. 

Richie began walking but stopped when he noticed Eddie wasn’t with him. He went back and offered his hand, knowing Eddie enjoyed having someone to hold on to. 

It was a tragic scene, Eddie glancing down at Richie’s hand as if he was contemplating making a deal with the devil. He took it and went over the fence. 

The drive back was an uncommon one. Richie talked the whole way, and Eddie barely did; The two usually had an enjoyable conversation. Richie tried not to think much about it. 

Richie dropped Eddie off at his house. The plan was Eddie and Richie separate to pack, Richie would come back then drive them to the airport. 

Richie never moved so fast. He was throwing all he could in his father’s old suitcase. His dream was big and seemed impossible, but Richie knew better because the love of his life would be right beside him. 

Richie drove up to Eddie house and saw something he didn’t understand. Eddie was sitting on the curb, his face resting on his bent knees. No bags. 

Richie parked the car and got out to walk to Eddie. 

“Where are your bags, Eds? Come on,” Richie had a confused smile. 

Eddie looked up, eyes red and puffy. 

“Holy shit. Are you okay? What happened?” Richie got to his knees. He reached his hand out to wipe away his tears; Eddie pulled away. He slowly lowered his hand and tried to make sense of what was happening. 

“Richie, I can’t do this.” 

“What do you mean? I thought you wanted to.” 

“We belong in Derry. Look around us, we could never know anything else. We can’t make it in a big city like you want.” 

Richie was offended and anger crept into his voice, “You might belong here. But there is nothing this town has for me.” 

Richie stood back up, Eddie followed. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- “

“Don’t,” Richie pushed his glasses up, “Why didn’t you just tell me?” His anger was washed away, replaced with disappointment. It was both disappointment in Eddie and himself. The fact the person Richie loved the most didn’t feel comfortable saying his real thoughts to him was an awful realization. 

“Because,” Eddie searched for the right words to say, “I didn’t know I didn't want to go till now. I thought that’s what I wanted. To be with you. But I’m scared.” 

“Scared,” Richie repeated, “okay.” He stares at Eddie. He watched the other face terrors most would fall at the hands of. He might have been shaking and begging and sobbing. But Eddie always stayed true and strong even through pain and sorrow. 

Richie never would have guessed love was Eddie’s true fear. 

“I want to wait for you, Eddie.” 

The two didn’t look away from each other’s eyes. They knew the chances of this being the last time they’d get to see each other so young. 

“But I can’t,” Richie shook his head, “I’ve been waiting the last few years for you to be ready.”

Eddie was quiet. Why was being alive so hard? Why was being in love harder?

“I’m leaving tonight. With or without you.”

“I understand.” 

Richie held back his bitter tone. This only made his voice sound shaky, “No, you don’t understand. And I don’t know if you ever will.” 

Eddie kissed him. There was no warning, and the mood was all wrong. But he kissed him. It was the way Richie wrapped his arms around him. It was the way Eddie held Richie's face between his hands ever so lightly like he was afraid something would break. It was the way their eyes were shut as tight as possible. And it was the way the moon continued to shine, and the world continued to spin. All of that made the parting hurt in the most beautiful way. 

“Goodbye, Eds,” Richie whispered. 

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie replied.

The car drove off into the night, the next stop being the airport. Eddie watched until he could see no trace of Richie anymore, then watched a little longer. 

He looked to the moon, to the night sky, and the stars. “I love you,” was the last thing Eddie said to Richie.

* * *

Soon after their parting, Eddie received a letter from Richie. All it had was an address. Something Eddie wanted to chase but never did. 

But God did he want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (lol i also enjoyed doing parallels between them older and them younger. This was a fun fic.)  
\--I take fic request! I'm open to pairings and plots--
> 
> Shameless Self-Promo I Put At The End Of All My Reddie Fics. Here is my Reddie Spotify Playlist:  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/42zbE8IUN8m7gXAsALORXi


End file.
